Sparks Fly When You're Around
by laurabms
Summary: Mary starts falling in love for Francis but things can get complicated with the Olivia arrival. She will be united to Queen Catherine trying to destroy their engagement. And their is Bash... that only wants to see Mary happy. So where this story leads you in?
1. Synopsis

So this is my first attempt to write a fanfic in English so forgive if I have some grammar errors or anything like that. Before I continue writting I would like to know if you want me to continue writing of this is a crap and you are not into it. Please, just be honest with me because I accept every single opinion that made me grow as a writer. I really hope you enjoy. :)

There here was Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, sit in the grass near to the castle where she lives now. The castle that it were now her home. Home! That was so many time she doesn't see her home, her country. Times that it belongs to her past life. Mary sighs sadly missing so much her homeland, her family.

**- Lost in thoughts?** – Francis approached silently from her, observing her. Mary startled looking up and opens a small smile in her face.

**- Yes… No… I mean…** - Mary muddle but quickly reset looking at him sitting right next to her. Francis smiles liking to watch her confusion.** – I really don't want to talk about that.** – She looks down and look away, putting her hand into the sweat grass.

**- Okay then.** – Francis says and doesn't insist in the matter. He continues looking at her. **– After the recent on goings with the Portuguese prince…** - He makes a pause observing Mary lift up her head to look at his eyes. **– I thought you would enjoy some company.** – He finishes and saw her opening a big smile on her face. Always so concerned about people and she really wants that him worry about her, that he continues to help her, that he protects her.

**- Thank you**. – Mary thanks him deeply. He hold her hand gently, squeezing her softly. It was undeniable that they were meant to be, that them were soul mates. The way that's everything sound so easily, and the way it seemed that was no else in the world beyond them when they were together.

_ But every great love story has their obstacles, and this is not an exception. This is not the end… it's only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1 - Olivia's arrival

Chapter 1 – Olivia's Arrival

There was everything that Mary wantend until Olivia's arrival. She already knew that she was an ex-girlfriend of Francis and she knew that he has declared yourself oh her but… that situation changes everything. The mutual trade of accusations only served that her state of spirit went worst. She was completely alter when she kissed Bash and knew that wasn't right! But she was so upset with Francis and really wants to see Olivia gone of the French court quickly as possible. Despite being wrong… that kissed touched her, she really liked the sensation and she put her small fingers in her lips.

The door of her room opens and she gets up of the bed looking at Greer comes in.

**- I'm sorry; I didn't wanted to scare you.** – Greer says sitting in one of the benches. Looking at Mary, Greer realizes that somethings going on with her. **– What happened?** – She asks her when Mary look away, staring at the floor in an embarrassed gesture.

**- I kissed Bash.** – She says quickly in a whispering. Greer eyes opened up and she look at Mary really surprised.

**- Why?** – She asks confused completely taken by surprise.

**- I drank too much and I fight with Francis… because he's keeping Olivia in the castle.** – Mary explains looking at her in the eyes. **– I was so upset and Bash were comforting me and I… just kiss him.** – Mary told her getting up of the bed. **– I am so regretful. I just put myself in a worse situation.** – She confesses holding her friends hands. **– Olivia stays here, he spend his time free with her… What I am going to do?** – She asks looking up to see Greer's face, looking at her in the eyes hoping that she had the answer.

**- And what about talking to him?** – Greer suggest squeezing her hand gently. **– It seems the most wisdom decision.**

**- I tried to talk to him already, Greer… he just ignores me and let me there to went somewhere else with her. You saw it.** – She points out completely in despair. **– But I…** - When she was preparing to finished her thought, Lola gets in the room. Both get really quiet with her entry.

**- What's going on?** – Lola asks looking at Mary and then at Greer.

**- Nothing… nothing of matter actually, we were just talking.** – Mary responds automatically looking at her and give her a small smile. **– I should go try to find Francis.** – She announces and left the room walking through the cold and big castle corridors. And once more, Mary find herself in that tower when she played with Francis when both were just children.

**- How everything was so much easier when we were just children.** – Mary whispers passing her small and gently fingers through the table. After a very long sigh, she walks away step down the staircase and she bumps with Bash.

**- Bash.** – She says in a low tune looking at him in his eyes and she looks away. This was really awkward and she didn't know how to act.

**- Mary.** – he says greeting her and then Mary look him in the eyes. **– I don't want that what happened between us… pull us away.** – He admits trying to sustain the temptation of touching her in her face. He pull his hands away of his body completely in a fight with himself.

**- I'm so sorry Bash.** – Mary says and starts approaching him. **– I was impulsive and I hurt you, and that was never my intention… I…** - he grabbed her hand when she tried to look somewhere else but he puts her hand into his chin to made her look at him.

**- It's alright, Mary.** – He guarantees when she look at their hands and then to his face. **– Let's forget about everything, ok?** – She asks really embarrassed. He took deep breath. He dropped his hand of her face and let go of her hand.

**- I know you love Francis, Mary but… I just can't pretend that nothing happened because I like you. Maybe that will be a perfect solution for you but not for me…** - He faces her completely displeased with her solution. He let her alone in the long corridor walking away quickly with a violent gait.

After being upset the last thing I need was hurt Bash. I lean back into the cold wall near to the window, watching the day turns into night. I was sad and disappointed with myself, I just walk into my chambers. I walk elegantly but with my head lay down, knowing that I had so many chances to have another unpleasant meeting.

Mary arrived to her room without any other unpleasant meeting in the castle corridors. She will write to her mother about a few things that were happening at the French court. She didn't have to know about everything and that things with Francis weren't in a good place at the moment and she had a country to rule and worry about it. As I have it too. And it was about I should care about it now even if it wasn't any danger of enemies attacks. I lay down in my bed and she fall asleep letting draw in in the world of dreams.

Her dreams become colorful and dark… she was stuck in the middle of Francis and Bash with the terrible choice of can save only one. She Francis trying to reach her hand and Bash with that deep expression in his eyes just waiting that she chooses his brother over him.

**- No, no, no… NOOOOO!** – Mary says in a stir sleep where she was moving frenetically in her bed. She wakes up startled and screams at the top of her lungs when saw a dead head of a deer above her bed, right in front of her. **– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** – She screams out loud, getting up of the bed and lean down at the wall. The guards hurry up into her bedroom surprised with what they seen. The general give orders to wake up the prince and the king.

One of the guards approaches slowly of Mary, extending his hand to reach me and took me of that place. She give her hand without hesitate and let him walk her into a couch, putting her back in a way she couldn't see that bloody head.

Francis gets in her room quickly walking towards her. Even behind him was Bash and last one to enter calmly in her room was the king. The king were spoke in a low voice at the guards commanding them to get the deer head off her room and questioning how such thing could just happened in his castle. In her guest bedchambers!

Mary look at Francis and Bash in a hurry to be hugged. The devastation and the fear were well visible in her eyes. Greer approaches her in a hurry with a glass of water.

**- Drink, it will help you to calm down.** – She says extending the glass to her. Mary grabbed it and drinks all in one sip. Mary extends the glass to her and Greer walks out of the room and Mary follow her with the eyes, trying not to collapse in tears. Mary couldn't handle the distance and the coldness that were between both of them and in moment of weakness, she gets up and hugs Francis.

Bash just look away and move away approaching his father. He gets in the discussion that he was having with the royal guards.

**- How are you?** – Francis asks with a tang of bitterness in his voice but, deep down, that were only concern with her.

**- Well.** – She responds in a soft whisper. He tries so hard against the impulse of hugging her back! But that was Mary! The person that got in his nerves and the person who was supposed to share his life, and above all, she was the person that he tries so desperately to not bind and not tries not felling that overwhelming's feelings about her. So, he hugged her and kissed his forehead trying to comfort her. After a while in his arms she was better, she moves away with fear of confront his face but she do it. **– Thank you.** – She thanks him looking at his deep blue eyes. She could drown into them only for staring them. That hug was the close contact that she had of him but she knew that they weren't in a good spot at the moment. Still he has here for her. She realizes that only Bash, Francis and the king were and she walks toward them.

**- No one seen who enter in your bedchambers. I command more vigilance and you'll be fine.** – Mary do a small reverence to the king.

**- Thank you, your highness, I will appreciate that.** – She says really thankful. He wave his head in a masculine way and walks out of her room with their sons.

Mary took a deep breath and walk into Greer room. She knocks on the door waiting for her response to gets in.

**- You can come in.** – Greer says opening her bedroom door and let Mary get inside. **– How are you?** – She asks really concern.

**- Better but… I can't sleep in my room and I thought we could share ours like we did in the convent. I know we will not be very comfortable…** - Mary suggests and Greer opening a big smile on her face.

**- Of course you can stay here.** – She says grabbing Mary hand and drove at her own bed. She was happy about helping her queen and mostly her friend. **– You should try to sleep because a long day awaits you tomorrow.** – Greer advices. She put her pillow in a comfortable way lay down in the bed closing her eyes.

Mary just looks up at the celling. She didn't want to close her eyes because every single time that she do it she saw the blood in her sheets. But yet she was a very strong woman and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Mary woke up a little bit later than usual but anyone really except her to do it after what happened last night. She is in a rush and asks her friends help for what dress she would use. She want to be pretty, she really need to get into good terms with Francis again. Not only because it was important to her country, but because she wanted to reconcile with him too. So for the first time she took her breakfast with Francis family. She was nervous and her nerves blew up when she saw Olivia sitting there. That made her get angrier but even with that unpleasant person there, she behaves like a queen. She eats her bread calmly with milk and when she finished the breakfast asked cordially to go away. She couldn't stand her anymore and her being there just made her feel worse! What should her do.

So she walks angrily into the grass and stops by the lake. She knew that she has strong and powerful enemies but how that deer head get in into her room?

**- What are you doing here?** – Bash asks to Mary. **– You are in danger!**

**- I will not stay close in that castle walls!** – Mary says face him angry.

**- But you should until this is resolved.** – He points out really caring about her safety.

**- Well and when is that? I am the Queen of Scots, I have powerful enemies everywhere.** – She made her point in a low voice completely angry. And then she softens her face realizing that he knew more that were saying. **– You know who put that thing in my room, don't you?** – She asks grabbing his pulse and looking at him right in the eyeball.

**- Let's say that…** - when he was about to complete his sentence Francis appeared out of nowhere. She takes her hand off and look at both of them. Francis look angry looking at his brother.

**- Let's say that Bash stopped a pagan ritual and they thought that chosen you was the best way to get him in the place that they wanted to.** – Bash look at Francis angrily and face him in the eyes.

** – I will solve this.** – He guarantees and start walking into the castle in a decide gait left them alone. Mary followed Bash with her eyes.

**- We have to talk.** – Francis says picking up Mary's attention.

**- Indeed we have. –** She admits. **– Look I'm sorry… I…**

**- If you are telling me that you kissed Bash, don't need to. I saw you. By the lake.** –He reveals taking her by surprise. **– I just excepted that you could be honest with me like I was with since Olivia's arrival.** – He admits upset. **– A king can't have the luxury to reign by his feelings so I will free you to meet another person's and accept an alliance that could be good for Scotland.**

**- Francis.** – She just says name and when he prepares to walk way maybe to meet Olivia's her heart broke. Mary grabs his arm trying to get his attention, she wanted to explain and tell him how sorry she was. **– My decision is made.** – And just with that resolution, he left her alone to meet Olivia.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Invitation

**So! Before you reading this chapter I want to say a few things! THANK YOU! I'm really thankfull that you guys are following and marked my story as favourite! God... That feels really good :D And I'm liking all the commentaries even if they're good or bad. So if you thank that talk to me will made me progress just do it! I will hear every single opinion :D**

**So second thing I want to share with is my video... It fits perfectly in this chapter and I really love it even if I was the one I made it lol**

**Here's the link: watch?v=w_LJL4ezT0A**

**And I had this idea to create a tumblr to post my fan fiction with photos and gifs, you know! That kinda of stuff. You maybe say that it's kinda lame or anything but you only follow if you like it :D**

**Here's the link to it: **

**And that's it! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think will happened next or if you like it or not :)**

_**Chapter 2 - The Invitation  
**_

Mary was really sad with Francis decision. But she was a strong woman and she will get over it. It wouldn't be easy but was it was he choice. She had made hers. She went to talk with her uncle to see what's nation would be a great ally to Scotland. If Mary would have an option she would take it. She didn't want to live the same life that Francis mother. She deserve better than that. She really wanted that was him… the prince that she was in love with. She knew that she made a mistake but he didn't want to listen to her and she couldn't stand it. That made her sad, really sad.

Bash didn't want any innocent people to die but he would have to. It was Mary's life in game and he was in love with her. So after that confrontation with Francis he took from the prison an old man that would stole a merchant. If was his life in danger, he would rather die than took a human life but it wasn't and he had to live with that. So he went to the bloody forest and made what he has to make. The thief scream for Bash spare his life, he was regret of what he did but Bash had to do it. And he did it.

Francis was regret to act that way he did but he was mad, he wanted Mary only for him and she had token his words a way to far. The rumours in the castle was she was looking for another better option to marry with some another prince instead of him. How could she think about doing it? At first, he really meant what he said but now with the perspective to lose Mary forever… He was really regretting it. He walked angrily at Mary's bedchamber's and asks an audition with her. The guard told him that she was in the library. He turned his back and start walking into the library with an angrily steps. In the way she met Olivia that took his attention.

**- There you are!** – Olivia says happily looking at him with a big smile on her face. **– I look for you everywhere…** - She says and saw Francis took a deep breath stop walking.

**- Not now Olivia.** – He says politely. **– I have to handle a situation.** – He just says avoiding her and continues his journey into the library. He opens the library's door with violence and Mary jump on her seat watching him.

**- There you are.** – He says trying to control his anger.

**- Here I am.** – Mary answers. **– Something happened?** – Mary asks really worried watching his face. He seems really upset with something.

**- I don't know… You tell me.** – He asks watching her. She waits looking at him without understanding why he was that way. **– I heard that you asked for your uncle to analyse other nation's offers to marry.**

**- Oh that.** – She says. **– It's true I asked him to. You told me that you set me free! What do you except me to do? Wait for you?** – She asks him showing resentment.

**- We are supposed to marry since we were 6!** – He points out.

**- Oh now you remember it… maybe it's too late because if I had another chance I will take it, Francis!** – Mary says with angrily and with sad expression.** – I made a mistake but you didn't give me any chance to explain myself! You just assume the worst.** – She points out approaching him. **– I don't want to know anyone else, I don't want to marry any other man but I will do it if it's the best for my country and the best for me.** – She says determined.

**- So you are telling me that you don't have any feelings for Bash?** – He asks.

**- I am saying that I love you! But I will not be like your mother. I will not share what is mine!** – She points out. **– But it seems that you rather prefer took Olivia's love than chose to listen to me.** – Mary says angrily. –** So if you excuse me I shall retire for my bedchamber's.** – She adds waiting for his answer and she could watch him struggle but that was his choice.

**- Mary…** - He says his name softly and he didn't knew what to say. She didn't say anything and start walking to the door. Francis was struggle with himself but he wanted her, she will be a great queen and he knew it. She was brave more than any other woman he had met, she questions him, and she challenges him when any other would dare to do that. And they were losing each other. So in an impulse gesture, he grab his arm caught her by surprise and kissed her softly in her lips. He could see that she was disappointed with him like he was a few days ago. **– I'm sorry.** – He says trying to fix things rights but he knew that even she would do anything to have him, she will not be convince so easily.

**- Are you truly sorry? ** – She asks pushing him. He didn't say anything and just keep looking at her brown eyes. **– If you are truly sorry, just sent her away!** – Mary demands.** – Otherwise I will continue avoiding both of you.** – She guarantees. **– Like you are jealous of me and Bash, I am jealous of you speeding your free time with her.** – She admits and then turned her back on him left him alone in the library. _"GOD! Why she doesn't comprehend my position?"_ Francis asks himself. He have to arrange a solution… both of them were made mistakes and neither one of them would quit so easily of their convictions. He took a deep breath but after left the library and then he notice's a book opened, he grab it and saw a note that made him smile inside.

Francis just made her boil her nerves. _"Who the hell who he think he is?"_ Mary thought to herself walking in a rush to achieve her chambers! She found herself in her room alone. She walked into the dressing table trying to calm down. He didn't deserve it, deep down she knew it but he got into his nerve. "OH NO!" She thinks to herself remembering the note that was inside the book. _"Calm down… of what she remembers he didn't quite appreciate literature so he would just walk out of the library without notice."_ She grabs her dressing table so hard looking at her reflection in the mirror. _"And if he saw it? He would understand that what she wrote was thinking about him?"_

**- Why my life is so complicated!?** – She complains out loud without to know what to think. Mary really had to calm down because she didn't want to show weakness in front of him, if he really wants her this time… he had to prove it. She couldn't fallen for his deep blue eyes again and that gorgeous smile even that she knew it was kind impossible.

Bash was away of Mary but he really care about her and her happiness. And he couldn't let go of it, he love his brother so much but he couldn't understand how he could be with Olivia instead of Mary. If was Bash in his position he just sent her away because he really loves her. That's why he took an innocent human life to save her. Even if he's brother has demand it to the right thing when they met at his chambers. He would do it anyway! It couldn't be the right thing to do but he had to mend his wrong.

And there she was with her friends gossips about something. It was a party in that day and they were having fun like nothing else had happened. He couldn't take her eyes of her, but at the corner of his eye, he saw that the same thing was happening with Francis. But Mary or didn't want to notice or was avoiding him. _"Oh god!"_ Bash thinks… why he would just fell in love for his brother's fiancé? It wasn't a fair situation but what could he do? It was the story of his life and he gets used to it. So he starts to approach her to invite her to dance. She was laughing at something and his eyes getting Francis close to Olivia's but for his expression he could sense that thing gotten a little bit cold with them. But he just opened a smile and extend his hand to Mary's.

**- Can I ask you for a dance?** – He invited her and surprised she just smiles back and took his hand.

**- Yes you can.** – Mary accepted with her happy smile that was so characteristic of her.

**- How are you?** – Bash asks moving at the sound of music.

**- Well… And I wouldn't dare to think that you would invite me for a dance.** – She admits letting Bash guide her. **– I thought you were avoiding me.**

**- I had something to care about. And maybe I should avoid you… because of Francis.** – Bash admits taking a glance at his brother that was holding himself, he was jealous and for his face he dares to bet that he really want to have is place right now. But he was just talking with another man.

**- Bash…** - Mary says in tune of a warning. She didn't want walk down that awkward road again along with him. She really likes him, he was just a good person, and she really enjoys his company. But it was just so it. Well… she was lying if didn't admitted the attraction that she had for him! She wasn't blind but yet she really was in love with Francis even after everything that he did or told her. She couldn't help it.

**- Don't worry I know my place and I want you to know it.** – He admits sincerely. **– Like I said in the day you arrive: ****_"You are not alone here."_** – The music ended and Mary smile back at him.

**- Thank you.** – She was really thankful because she knew that he really meant it and even he had been way, he was here. They do a small reverence and he took his place, well… or at least he tried to because Olivia grabbed his arms and start talking to him.


	4. Chapther 3 - The Note

Chapter 3 – The Note

Mary just observes them and then she fells someone at her back and she didn't have to turn around to saw it was Francis. The electricity she fells in her skin told her that.

_**- "And I've always said that we should be together."**_– Francis whisper in her ear and she knew automatically that he saw the note even if wasn't only that was written. She took a deep breath wishing that he just go away, that he didn't insist with her because Mary knew that she couldn't resist any more of his moves. But he grabs her arm and turns her around to him for met her eyes. – Do you owe me a pleasure to dance with you? – He asks gently and she couldn't say no. But deep down her was afraid of speech because she knew that her voice was denouncing her amusement. He had Olivia in the corner of the room and yet he was asking her for a dance.

**- Yes, I do.** – Mary said letting be conduce for Francis to the dance floor. He grabbed her gently but she promises to herself that she would stay quiet. They start to dance and she could fell the flames burning inside of her! The ways he looks at her with their deep brighten blues eyes, the way he was leading her in the dance.

**- You drive me insane.** – He admitted with a small smile.

**- It seems it's mutual.** – She just says.

**- I know that we hurt each other. And we put us felling the worst pain I ever fell but can we just start over?** – He waited for her answer but it seems she just wants to continue playing that dangerous game.

**- And how do you plain to do that when I know that something happened between you and Olivia? When I know she's in love with you?** – Mary asks in a low voice. **– How do I suppose to know that it won't happen again?** – She adds.

**- Because I am giving my word to you!** – He points out start being full of that coldness.

**- Your word? You declare yourself only mine just to tell me that you stopping something with her. Yes… I wasn't thinking when I kissed Bash, it was a mistake but you just ran into her arms after pull me away, Francis!** – Mary points out felling the pain rush into her veins. He knew that she was full of reason, he really did that and he was really sorry about it. And he recognizes the sadness in her face and like he had say to her once: _"love was irrelevant for royalty"_ and yet he was falling for her. The music was nearly at the end and Mary look away from Francis eyes.

**- I know that I was stupid and I don't deserve your love but I will win your heart again.** – He declares determined and Mary just fell that sparks flying around, flying in her body! And she just look at him to see that he wasn't quitting of her knowing that he knew maybe some other country would consider to marry with her. Her uncle's just said that an alliance with other country by marriage only would change the alliance that they had with France. Even if that broke her heart, she was determined to forget him if that was supposed to happened but sound it wouldn't be that easy has she thought because she saw his determination to win her back. And she really likes it, she would walk right through hell to see him alright and maybe he understood that he would do the same thing for her. The music stops instantly and their faces were close enough for them to share a kiss. She wanted it and she had her breath amended looking at him deeply in his eyes. But he only kissed her hand softly and gave her a forehead kiss too. She breathes deeply made a reverence to him like he did to her after he walked away.

Her friends come close to her and she just follows Francis with her eyes. Lola took her hand and the other former a circle around her.

**- What happened?** – Kenna asks with curiosity in her voice. **– I think the queen Catherine doesn't seem very happy…** - Kenna observes in a whisper. – and Olivia. – Kenna adds with a small smile.

**- But I really am.** – Mary admitted grabbing Kenna and Lola's hands. **– Even if it's too soon to admitted, do you know?** – Mary give them a small smile. **– And I think I should have to go talk with my uncle.**

**- Mary…** - Lola said. **– He wasn't felling too well and he already left.** – Lola told her slowly. –** But isn't anything serious.**

**- If you say so… I will speak to him tomorrow then.** – She says opening a smile. **– Where is Greer?** – Mary asks looking at every place.

**- I think she should be here somewhere. We lost her when someone asks her to dance.** – Mary and girls smile to each other and start laughing.

**- She's most being having so much fun than us.** – Mary said and her eyes focus in Olivia face. She looks a little bit desperate and maybe sad. She couldn't say and even if she had shame of her, well… it was what it is and she could do anything about it. **– I think it's time for me to shall retire.** – Mary announces smiling. They agree that was time to go upstairs and went to their bedchambers together, talking and laughing.

Next morning Mary and the girls dressed up laughing like nothing bad could happened again. The caste was calm since the head deer appeared in Mary's room. She puts a soft pink lipstick on her lips and dressed a white dress. She was pretty, better… she is pretty! And when she finished with the wardrobe, she eats something with her friends in her chambers.

Now it was time to meet her uncle. She took a deep breath before knocking at his door and he show up open it and let her in.

- I did what you requested. – The uncle start saying, closing the door. **– And you have some countries interested in an alliance like…** - Mary makes a sign for him to stop.

**- Maybe I was a far too impulsive and I think I have to wait since I took another step to it.** – Mary said. **– And then have in count the other countries offers.**

**- Something change?** – Her uncle asks.

**- Yes… I could say that something changes.** – Mary opens a smile.** – And my mother doesn't have to know nothing about it.** – She says like it was an order. **– Still is good to know that we had other possibilities if everything went wrong.** – Mary adds.

**- But Mary you have to consider that the English are a threat to us.**

**- Don't worry, dear uncle, I will do what whatever it takes to protect our country and France is a powerful country.** – Her uncle nodded. – **Something more news from Scotland?**

**- No, any news…** - He announces.

**- So I will be going.** – Mary says smiling walking to the great corridors in a calm way. She didn't feel so good since well… She knew about Francis and Olivia but now she had a few reasons to smile. She walks outside the castle felling the fresh air in her face. She closed her eyes to fell it better.

When she open her eyes she saw a wild flower right through her face, she grab it and then turn her face to meet Francis's.

**- I thought we could talk about your…** - Francis says smiling.

**- You can say it, Francis… I am a terrible writer.** – Mary said laughing. She was angry at him but with all that attention… Well, she was fallen for him all over again.

**- I wouldn't say that but you could be most friendly about me.** – He laughed and made her laugh too. **– I am not that cold.** – He says laughing and Mary lift a little her eye brow.

**- I don't think you know yourself that well.** – Mary said. –** Since I arrive you didn't want to marry me, you close your door on my face…**

**- But still I protect you from my mother, the Portuguese prince…** - He says interrupting her but both still quiet because they don't want to remember what happened next. And she was felling everything that she wrote.

_"Every single time that I stare that deep blue eyes_

_Makes me feel I can fly right through them_

_Makes me feel I can drowning into them_

_And it was more than worth it_

_And here I am drowning into his ocean_

_And he didn't notice_

_Here I am drowning_

_And yet... He always will mean the world to me_

_Even if he's ice and I'm fire_

_Even if he's cold and I'm the heat_

_He will always be the other part of me_

_And I always say we should be together."_

**- Even if our marriage it's now a mirage I have to admit it: you will always be a part of me too.** – Francis confessed. Even with all the responsibility over their shoulders. They couldn't forget that they were rulers. And before follow their hearts, they had to think in their countries first. He put his hand at her face approaching of her. Before he kissed her, he saw the happiness and brightens at Mary's eyes and her smile opening and then he couldn't resist her. He kissed her softly and she let him, corresponded to him deeply. She missed him like he missed her and right that moment they knew that they were meant to be no matter what.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Plan

Olivia was with the Queen Catherine that wasn't satisfied how the things went with her and Francis. She showed no results… well that was quite true, they had slept together and they were together until that little Queen Mary had blowed their plans with a single strategic move. Queen Catherine knew well enough her son. He act through his emotions and the way they excepted.

**- If you don't get Francis attention again Olivia, I guarantee you that I blow you any chance of being married with some noble man.** – Queen says showing no emotion.

**- He seems to have strong feelings about her, he's being avoiding me!** – Olivia reacts trying to pull things to her side.

**- You have many means to get him when Mary doesn't.** – The Queen just put his point out. **– And that's not that hard to do.**

**- I'm telling I have doing everything I can… He just thinks about her now, how to reconcile with her.**

**- You're not trying hard enough then.** – Queen said moving her head. **– I'm telling you this, you don't show me any result I will sent you away with your reputation broke. Olivia nods that was nothing else she could do.**

**- So…** - Francis says looking at her with his hand on her face, just fondling her. –** Here are we now?**

**- Good, I think.** – Mary offers him a shiny smile. **– But you know… I don't felling confortable with Olivia's here.** – Mary admitted. He just took a deep breath and grabs her hand.

**- You just point that out just so many times…** - He whispers looking at her.** – And I'm handling that situation but it seemed that her reputation spread fast enough.**

**- I trust you, Francis.** – She says. **– Just promise me that Olivia will not tore us apart again and I trust you.** – Mary says fondling his face with her hand. Francis opened a smile on his face.

**- I promise.** – He gave her his word and he knew that could handle with Olivia. Yes, she was beautiful and yes he loved her once but now is heart belonged to the person who was right in front of him, smiling so happily with a bright in her eyes that was impossible to describe it.

She kissed him softly.

**- I love you.** – She admitted smiling next to his face and saw that croaked smile that she loves on his face.

**- I love you.** – For the very first time they spoke the words that she wanted to her since her arrival and she smile so happily with the turn of the events but what they don't knew was that the worst was yet to come.

Diane was back in court and she wanted to see her son legitimized. And she had her plan almost concretized. No one in court dreamed that she descends for the pagan's lineage and she was counting with that. She knew that his son was deeply in love for his half-brother fiancée and that was a way that she concretized her dream and see is son happy. She knew that Bash was the King favorites son even if he trained so hard Francis to succeed him.

**- Bash!** – Diane calls him when he gets in in her room. **– I was waiting for you.** – She says opening a smile.

**- That's why I am here, mother.** – Bash respond sitting in a bench nest to her mother.

**- I talked to your father…** - She says making a pause watching his reaction. –** I… We want you to be legitimized.**

**- What?** – Bash asks really surprised with that decision. His brother was supposed to be king and that was the right thing to do. He wasn't the right man to succeeded his father because he hadn't the education to be a ruler. – **You can't do this!** – Bash face is mother. He was revolted at this decision. **– It isn't right!**

**- It's a way for you to marry the women you love.** – She points out standing up and grab his sons hand softly.

**- No! It's a way for hurt Mary.** – Bash points out standing up pull his hand harshly.**– I will not do part of this game. Choose another person.** – He says hurt and walked away from the castle trying to think about in that insane idea.

The king was determined to legitimize his bastard son. Diane's idea it wasn't that stupid. Francis was acting with his heart and he didn't know that was a good idea being so close with Mary. Yes, they were supposed to marry but he could watch Francis taking hard position only to protect her. He couldn't take a risk that when they were husband and wife; we acted with feelings instead of a clear head.

**- I don't want any of this. I don't want to be king.** – Bash says meet his father at trainer's room grabbing a wood sword. **– And there is nothing you and my mother could say or do that will change my mind.**

**- I already sent a letter to the pope.** – The king say defending Bash attack. **– I can't stop him now.** – The king smile right at him.

**- I will not do a good king and even if I did I don't want to.** – Bash declares stopping his father's attack only with one move.

**- You will obey me.** – The King declares and Bash defeat him. But he knew that his father will not stop until achieve is goal. And there was nothing else he could do. His veins were claiming for him to kill again. That was happening since he killed for Mary and his father's decision only turn everything worse than ever.

That revelation in the light of the day took everyone by surprised. And Queen Catherine was outraged by that decision but in the other hand that decision could save his son life. Olivia wasn't doing a good job anyway but looking at Francis face, she could watch that Francis was angry at his father decision.

**- What this all about?** – Francis asks. – **You don't trust me anymore? All my education as a ruler was about what? For being succeeded by my own brother?** - Francis face is father and could see that he wasn't happy with his rebellion.

**- You are acting with your heart instead of thinking!** – The king points out looking at Francis in his eyes. Mary was watching them and she want to say anything but she couldn't. So she just limited to watch the two brothers that were moving away and she felt a huge part of her responsibility in it. **– So yes, I would take whatever it's need for, for don't see what I take years to build to be destroyed by you.** – Francis hands turned into a fist and he walked away of the great salon. Mary followed him. He was angry with himself and looking at the horizon remembering what promised to Mary a couple of days ago: that he would protect her as a friend. But now they were more than that even when everything was falling apart again.

**- Francis.** – She called him softly. He stayed quiet and didn't turn to her. He only wanted to be alone, thinking in what just had happened. **– I know…**

**- You don't know anything, Mary.** – Francis says. **– Just go away.** – He asks politely.

**- Yes, I know… I watched people die right in front of my eyes! People who died for me just for me took my place as a queen!** – Mary points out angrily. **– So don't say I don't know anything! You don't have any idea of what I've been through!** – She says and he turned to look at her in the eyes.

**- Go away.** – Francis says trying to control his anger.

**- I will not go away!** – Mary points out. **– Do you understand that's this everything want? Pull us away and you just react the way your father wants it to!** – Mary continues and holds his hand. **– He is testing you; don't give him the pleasure to prove him that's right! That this is wrong!** – Mary put her hand into his face. **– And after everything all we've been through this is just another obstacle for us to overtake.** - He took a deep breath looking right through her eyes, he knows deep down that she were right but he saw the attraction that were between her and Bash. He tightens her hand softly.

**- If my father idea goes ahead, you should marry Bash. It will be the right thing to do.** - Mary nods, she knew that he was thinking about both countries but she wasn't ready to quit of him, quit of them even she felt strong feelings about Bash.

**- So you quit so easily? You are supposed to be the king, Francis! Fight for what its right. Show them that they are wrong about us and mostly about you! I know that you will be a great king when your times come! Don't run, fight!** – She asks him with her eyes brighten. She was right and he knew that but his father action hurting so much.

**- You're right.** – He says start opening a smile. **– I will fight.** – He says determined. Francis put his other hand in her face and they kissed deeply. That kiss was full of tenderness, love and passion. She smiled at him after the kiss really happy with his decision.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Pope's Decision

The weeks after that revelation were really tense. Mary like them both – Francis and Bash – and she didn't like it a bit of the way things were between them. They didn't seem the close brother's that she had met when arrived. And knowing that probably she had some sort of guilty on that was killing her inside. Francis was fighting and showing to his father that deserves his trust. Bash just continues doing his things don't caring about the crown at all. That made Francis feels really frustrated! How could he act like that? Like he didn't care at all with the future of his country? Of his people?

Francis walked into the room where he works in his objects. He needed to be alone, think in his life. He starts working in an object for a spade. He used metal mostly and some little rocks that he had on the table. And suddenly he stops because he can't think; his head was on his father, in Bash and mostly in Mary. He didn't mean to fall in love but he feels really hard with her and was falling even more… every single time that she faces him, encourages him and the way that she believes in him.

**- God! I can't let her down.** – He says thinking out loud. It would kill him if he disappointed her all over again. She suffers enough for a lifetime. They suffer enough. And then he hears footstep's and tries to hide his preoccupation's inside of him, trying to fake a not worry face.

**- Hey.** – Mary compliments him with a knock on the door. – **I thought that maybe I could find you here.** – Mary approaches him smiling.

**- And for you being here that means that some news has just arrived, am I correct? **– He says rolling his eyes and trying putting a smile on his face. Mary lifts an eyebrow to him and put a serious face.

**- So that's what you think of me?** – She asks looking at him in those blue eyes. **– That I came to found you only for interests?** – She waits for his response.

**- Of course not.** - The manner he looks at her, just made her laugh. **– What?** – He asks lifting his shoulders.

**- I was just kidding… I'm here because I miss you.** – She explains took a seat on the bench looking at him being truthful like always were. **– You seemed so distant this days and I know why.** – She adds. **– But it really breaks my heart see you and Bash in a fight because everything that happened… because of the France crown.** – She says looking at him and then at his hands. **– I just wish that I could make anything to fix this. And you being pulling me away it didn't help even if I know it is for the best future of Scots.**

**- We real shouldn't have developed any kind of felling for each other.** – Francis admitted and saw the sadness taking care of Mary's face. **– It wouldn't kill us so quickly and tore us apart. And that's the fact that one of the reason's that I… we are facing this situation.**

**- Yes but like I said days ago we should face this together. You didn't need to go through this alone!**

**- I am protecting you, Mary!** – Francis says up his tone.** – We can't show them that we are united for Scots sake. **

**- When the alliance was made it said that I should marry you Francis… not anyone else. **– Mary points out facing him. She gets up and approaches him taking his hand softly. – And like I said before I will not quit of us so quickly, why you don't do the same? – She asks trying to appeal of his feelings.

**- Because I can't be that selfish, Mary! Not with you.** – He says calmed down. **– I did everything these couple days I had been away! I studied strategies, I trained, I helped my father… but nothing that I did was good enough for him to change his mind. NOTHING! **– Francis screams frustrated breaking free his hand and stand up to the other side**. – That's why if that letter turn accepted by the Pope… you should marry Bash and forget me. I will be just the king's brother. **

**- You are being too stubborn! **– Mary points out reaching and putting her hand in his face. – **You never quit when I say I would married Tomás, where are the Francis that I knew now?** – She asks looking at him deeply, stroking him.

**- You saw me fighting! It just turns out that I don't know what more can I do**! – He says looking at her, putting his hand on her face.

**- This. Have hope with me.** – She just says remembering that day she said almost the same thing. He smiles and pulls her for a kiss. GOD! They missed each other for so long… it seems ages instead of a couple days. They kissed passionately, letting themselves discovering each other, the little piece that fell apart. **– I missed you so much!**

**- I missed you too.** – He admits after that kissed and strangely felling confident with the Pope decision.

The king was walking nervously in the room. The Pope claimed that like he was a line of successors his purpose was been rejected. He creases the letter and throws it to the garbage. He asks a reunion with everyone involved and waits in the throne room. He waits for everyone to arrive and could see that Francis show confidence and he was serene. And in some source of way he liked that. That girl made him weak but at the same time made him strong too.

**- The pope's letter just arrived.** – King Henry says in a loud voice, with that ruler voice**. – And it turns out that the pope rejected claiming that he only accepted it if I didn't have a line of successors. Which isn't the case has you know.** – He explains looking for Bash and Francis. Bash seems relief that everything still on the same place and the same happened with Francis. **– All of you are dismissed. The king leave the room. Only remain Bash, Francis and Mary. **

**- Now, that all this madness happen… can we make amends? **– Bash asks sincerity to Francis and face Francis serious face. It was like Francis had a fight inside him.

**- This is insane! **– Mary says really frustrated**. – You two are brothers, share the same blood in your veins and you can't just forgive each other? **

**- It's not that simple.** – Francis says looking at Bash. **– And Bash knows that and so do you. But yes I will make truce with you.** – Francis admitted extending his hand for his brother. Mary took a deep breath felling relief and a little bit happy.

**- Truces then.** – Bash agrees grabbing his hands a leaving the place. Mary following him with her eyes thinking that she should go talk to him.

**- And it seems… that our marriage stop being only a mirage.** – Francis observes reaching Mary for a tight hug. She could smell his neck and it feels so good and right being there. Like that was the place she always belonged.

**- Things never are that easy with us.** – Mary admitted moving away to look at his eyes. **– But if that happens I will be so happy more than I am now. **– She admits with a big shinning smile on her face and he look at her passionately.

Diane was insisting in the subject of Bash being legitimized with Sebastian. He wasn't listening to her. He only wants to forget that subject so he walks into his place near the lake. He was thinking about everything and thought that he was so lucky that him and his mother not being be headed. He feels someone approaching him and he doesn't even turns out to see who it was.

**- I thought you would be with Francis.** – Bash says points out the evident. And then watches her sitting right next to him.

**- We are just fine but I know… that these things touched you even if you doesn't want to show** **it.** – Mary says putting her hand in this leg looking right at in his eyes.** – Just spill it out.**

**- What? I'm fine the way the things are. It's the way it meant to be.** – Bash says looking at her. **– There's nothing left to say. – **And with that finding he finishes that matter.

**- And just like that you quit of mend things… with Francis. **

**- You mean: "with you".** – He points out holding her hand**. – I will never give up of being at good terms with you, never! **– He says like a promise**. – But I can't be the friend that you need and being good at Francis. **

**- He loves you, Bash! This is so stupid that both of you being like fools when all of us made mistakes.** – Mary points out. **– And I will not quit that both of you. I will not be fine with myself when things with you and him are like they were. **– She says convict of herself.


	7. Chapter 6 - The prophecy - Part I

Catherine walks into Nostradamus room. She saw the way that Mary worries about his son and loved him. She needed to know that the prophecy. She need to know that if they married it would kill Francis. It was the only way to tore them apart. She saw in Mary's eyes that she would anything for his son and she had to appeal for that side.

**- You need to told Mary about the prophecy. **– Catherine de Medicis demands.

**- Do you really thing that will work out?** – He asks her politely. **– You saw that Mary is not that easy to convince. **

**- That's why it will be you to told her. She will never doubt of you. **– Catherine points out seriously. **– Do it fast as you can and be sure that only her hears your prophecy.** – She adds before leaving Nostradamus rooms.

Francis met Olivia in her room. He smiles at her and she tries to approaches him but he took a step back and she stops.

**- I just come here to say that I finally found you a new home. **– Francis says looking seriously at her and saw her happy face turned into a angry one.

**- What? **– She asks really surprised.

**- It's what I said… I found you a house in Val-de-Marne.**

**- I will not go! **– Olivia says trying to kissing him. Francis grabs her arms and pull them away gently and moving away from her.

**- Then there's nothing I can do for you. You can't stay here.** – He declares seriously.

**- You are sending me away? After all we've trough?**

**- I loved you but not anymore and I don't want you as my mistress or my wife. Accept it and go.**

**- You are evil as your mother.** – Olivia attacks him with sharp words.

**- I was being evil if I wasn't being honest with you. Accept that I love Mary, accept that nothing else is going to happen between us.**

Tears start to fall from Olivia's eyes and she turn is back on him in a act of pride. She knew that wasn't anything she could except accept that she had lost for the little queen. That wasn't any other option for her except accept what Francis was proposing her.

**- I will go to Val-de-Marne. It's only the time to pack my things.** – She says without falter. – **Now, your highness, please go away.** – She asks without turning avoiding look at his deep blue eyes. She only hear the door shout and she cried grabbing eiderdown to try to shut them out.

Bash saw the determination in Mary's attitude. She didn't seem to be that little girl who arrived and was lost. She grew stronger and Bash liked it.

**- I have to go. Thanks for this moment.** – Bash says getting up and walking to the bloody forest. Mary whisper looking at him, she was felling really guilty for whole that messed up situation.

Mary went inside the castle and she watch that Nostradamus was walking towards her.

**- I need to talk with you, your highness.** – He says making a small reverence to her.

**- Talk.** – Mary asks waiting for him start to do it.

**- In private, please.** – He makes a pause. **– It's really important and anyone can hear us.**

**- Come, we will talk in my chambers. **

Nostradamus and Mary walked together but Mary was a little bit nervous. After all, he admire her and he knew that Mary was a good person and doesn't deserve that fate. She opens the library door silently and walked in. She knew that place was private and that almost anyone went there.

**- We are safe here.** – She guarantees. **– What is so important? **

**- I had a premonition.** – Mary lift an eyebrow elegantly trying to understand what had he saw. **– If you marry with Francis, he will die.** – Nostradamus says and saw Mary expression change quickly for a sad one.

**- No, that's not possible!** – Mary says not believing.

**- You will be he's death.**

**- NO!** – She says out loud don't want to hear nothing more. **– What exactly did you see? You said that premonitions can change…** - Mary says quickly trying to refute that. She love him so deeply and after all that happened… they were finally together. – It was the queen, isn't it?

**- The queen trying to rid of you since day one because of the prophecy.** – He admitted and she saw the tears in Mary's eyes.

**- Oh… now I understand.** – Mary says trying to stay strong. **– Thank you for telling me this. You are free to go.** – Mary says ordering to leaving her alone. He walks away and Mary fell down crying, felling that painful pain. She had to do what's right. Pull him away to save his life. Even she wasn't with him… anything was better to saw him dying or worse…dead! She wouldn't bear it. **– I don't want to… but I need to let you go, Francis.** – She says sobbing and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

Mary walks toward the queen chambers asking for an audition. The queen except it that. She knew that Mary wouldn't quit of Francis so easily because she saw the way that they looked to each other. It was inevitable. Mary gets in the queens room.

**- Tell me why I should believe that this prophecy it's true. Tell me why you believe it in.**

**- Because I saw every single thing that he predicted happened.** – The queen said looking at her eyes seriously. **– And I know that you will do the right thing to do.** – The queen admitted. **– I know that you love him so much to let him die, please spare my son.** – Catherine say with a deep sad look in her eyes. **– And if you think right in every premonition that he told to you since you arrived… you will know that some already happened. **

**- I don't believe in any of this!** – Mary says sharply.

**- I didn't want to believe too but I saw with my own eyes.** – Catherine admitted. **– Just think and that clear your head.** – She says and then makes a pause. **– I wouldn't give such a powerful weapon against me if I don't believe it. If you tell these things to the king, he will have motives to behead me and Nostradamus.** – Mary nods. She knew that she was being truthful but it was so hard to believe in everything.

Mary walked silently between those big corridors without knowing what would be the right thing to do. She haven't the strength to let go Francis without a real threaten. And then she remembered everything that Nostradamus predicted that night at the feast. "I have to talk with my ladies in waiting." Mary walks in a rush and find Olivia. In whole people in that castle she couldn't believe that she had the unlucky to meet her. She couldn't seem disturb or worry because Mary knew that Olivia would use that against her.

**- You won, congratulations.** – Olivia said sharply. **– But you will never love him the way I do.**

**- You're right, Olivia.** – Mary nods and make a pause in a way that Olivia would retain her next sentence. **– Because I loved Francis since I was a child and I will love him until the day I die**. – She says honestly. **– And I would let him go if that made him happier. Just accept that you meant something for him in the past, just accept that he fell in love with me…** - Mary said in her speech, somehow being soft but serious. **– because it's the only way for you to move on and be happy. Have a nice and happier life Olivia.** – Mary says and tries to move away from her but Olivia grabbed her arm don't let her go.

**- You don't know anything, your highness.** – She says continue being aggressive and Mary only look to Olivia's hand in her arm. In that moment, appears Francis putting his hand in Mary shoulder looking at Olivia.

**- What happened?** – Francis asks.

**- I was only wishing a happy life to Olivia.** – Mary says protecting her after all that she said and done.

Olivia forces a smile.

**- Thank you, your highness.** – She says making a small reverence to her and walked way. Francis wait to see Olivia far away to grab Mary arms gently and turn Mary to him.

**- I looked for you in every place.** – He says putting a big shiny smile on his face. **– Olivia are going to Val-de-Marne.**

**- Really!?** – Mary asks start smiling.

**- Yes, it's true.** – He says looking at Mary smiles and for a moment she forget the things she want to clarify with her friends and let Francis kissed her passionately, deeply in a way she wouldn't let him to stop. But she knew that she couldn't go any further even if she desired him. She had to think in her country, in the alliance… she is a queen and she has to act like one, she has to be the role model and so has him. He moves way a bit only to see her face. **– I love you.**

**- And I love and I will never get tired of hear it from you. Whatever it happens I want you to know that I love you.**

**- What's going to happen**? – Francis asks lifting his eyebrow confusing**. – We are together and anyone will change that. I'm yours with no terms.** – He guarantees passing his hand on her face in a sweet gesture. Mary opened a smile but Francis could notice that something was bothering her. **– What are you thinking of?** – He asks.

**- Just…** - Mary says making a pause thinking fast. She couldn't tell him, her suspicions about a matter that she didn't believe either. – **that we passed for so many things that maybe this kind of happiness it's only permitted for gods not queens and kings.**

**- The future is ours to build, Mary. And after all we've been through in this couple of months, we deserve to have our time, be happy.** – He smiles right back to her putting his both hands in her face fondling. Mary nods with her head agreeing with him forcing a smile. **– I have to change for the dinner**. – Mary says kissing shortly in his lips smiling. He pull her to him.

**- I will wait for you.** – He says letting her go.

Mary enters in the room and gladly see that all their lady's-in-waiting were there.

**- I must talk to all of you. Do you remember what Nostradamus told us? **

**- Yes.** – Aylee answers instantly**. – He said that I never would go back home. He scared me…**

**- And he told me that I would fallen in love with a man with a white mark in his face. – Greer** says looking at Mary's face**. – Why are you asking this questions. **

**- Just because…** - Mary look at her faces and she knew that she couldn't lie to her friends. – **Ok… fine. Let's say that I believe in his seeings or I say someone who believes in,.. –** Mary says in a very low tune. – Nostradamus saw Francis death if he marries me. I can't believe it and I don't want but… somehow his prophecies turns right to often to ignore it.

- Are you saying… - Aylee says in a scare tune looking at all of her friends and some tears start falling from her face.

**- No, Aylee… some fates can be change but he assures that this is right but I can't believe in such thing. It's such a crazy idea and I love Francis and I need this alliance but if my union to him… will seal his death I just have to let him go… it will kill me but I can't let him die because of me. -** Lola gets up from the sofa and grab Mary's hand and so does Greer.

**- It's you that don't believe and until it will proof wrong you must stay with him. You fight so much for Francis to quit right now because of an idea of a faraway future.** – Greer said smiling. **. And somehow Nostradumus vision about me didn't happen again. **

**- Did you ever fall in love?** – Lola asks incisive.

**- No. But it's something unquestionable, do you know?**

**- Love is the unique magic I believe in. And if you love Francis you should stay here.** – Aylee says smiling but worried with her future. Mary only nods and start dressing for the dinner feast.

Bash was happy because of Mary but still he wanted her for him. The fire that he fell for her was so strong. But he could see the way that Francis and Mary smile, laugh and look at each other and he couldn't take that from his brother, from the woman that he loves too. So then save those thoughts for him and he steps in Olivia.

**- Oh sorry, I didn't see you**. – He admits and he's toking his way back when Olivia grabs his arm and makes him look at her.

**- I noticed that you love Mary as I love Francis. **– She says in a whisper. **– I think we should unite to break him down. **

**- What? **– Bash asks surprised with her plan. He didn't knew that well for her to purpose that to him. She should be desperate to do it.

**- Don't make that surprise tune. I know what she meant for you. **– Olivia says letting go of Bash arm and looking at him directly in his eyes balls. **– I'm offering you a way for you to conquest the woman you love and for me to be with the man I love. It's not that insane. **– She says in a whisper-

**- And my answer is: no. **– He says determined. **– That's not a way to conquest anyone's heart. Do what Francis told you and just leave and let them live their life happily. They – Francis and Mary – really deserve to be happy. And I will not be the person that took that way from them. Neither do you!** – He says point his finger at her**. – Because if I heard that you have or do something to spill it them away you will regret in the worse way. Did you understand?** – He finishes with determination in his voice. He would do anything for both, anything. The love that he fells was too pure, so true that we would rather prefer be unhappy until both were happy. It was insane but he really felt that way. He saw that somehow, Olivia was threatened and runaway back into her chambers. He thought that was Olivia's last move, it has to.

Mary arrived into the dinner room and saw that mostly of the royal family was in there. She could saw Francis right in front of her, opening a smile when she arrived. She took her seat and tries to disguise her worries about the prophecy. Her lady's-in-waiting took their seats and were waiting to dinner. And there was Nostradamus that looks at them and suddenly seems way, in other world. She approaches Mary when he came to himself and whisper really low in her ear: _"one of your friends will not survive to this night."_ And then he took his seat that was far way of the king.

Mary grabbed a fork with so much strength. He couldn't be right, that was only to scare her. But then she looks for her friends really afraid and tries to disguise her feelings. Francis couldn't notice and it would be to hard make him believe. _"I have to talk with Bash."_ Mary thinks. _"Before, it's too late_." But she knew if she do it now, they would notice and would know that something wasn't right with her. _"Just be patient, Mary."_ She says to herself, when Francis was talking to the man next to him, lost in the chat. But then he looked at her with that amazing smile that made her melt. She smiles to him without faking anything… just knowing if Nostradamus was right, it will break her heart and she would back to Scotland. She knew that couldn't count with her mother support but she had the nun's that raised her. She knew that could count with them. She only need to hide until she find a better way to solve that problem even if that meant to marry with another man in a way that Francis would grew older and happier. And she knew that a few people in that same room would help her to run away.

The servants served the food and Mary start eating after the king. It was so good, that Mary fell the ingredients flavor in her mouth and trying not to think in anything else.

**- This is so good! **– She exclaims closing her eyes and looking at him.

**- I think what I prepared for you it will be… more fun.** – Francis winks his eye to her in a very provocative way. She felt her cheeks turn red and stayed very quiet. **– What? **– He asks in a whisper observing her with a funny smile liking the eye she reacted.

**- You… that… I can be embarrassed, you know?** – She asks not avoid opening a small smile**. – I am not good with that… hum…** - She pauses thinking in a way of explain it when she cut her meat with a knife, putting a knife to her mouth eating it. Then she continues when she realized he would wait for her answer. **– I am not good with that kind of provocations in public.** – She quickly in a whisper and then she look at her plate completely aware she could be turning red one more time. He noticed and contained a laugh. He liked the way she affected her and he never will get tired of it.

And then Aylee asks for retire because was feeling sick. Mary authorized and she left to her room but she would never turn back.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Prophecy - Part II

Chapter 7 – The prophecy Part II

In her away to her room Aylee was pursued by Clarissa that wanted that Mary would believe in Nostradamus prophecy. She liked her and she would protect Mary for anyone she could even for that she had to kill. So she approaches silently and attacked her with a knife directly into her neck. The blood spills for every corner in that room and into Clarissa dresses that vanish like she was a ghost. Aylee felt to the ground and a guard found her in that state. He asks for help immediately and orders that anyone would called the Queen of Scots.

When she heard what just happened with her dear friend, Mary runs into the corridor reaching her and kneeling right by her side. Francis was running right back and didn't want to believe that happened into his castle at his father's supervision.

**- Believe, Mary. Believe in the magic of love… be happy.** – Aylee whispers to her with the small strength she had left. **– Tell my family that I love them and I always will be. **

**- AYLEE!** – Mary says crying trying to stanch her blood. But she already lost too much and there was nothing anyone could do to save her.

**- Believe in the power of friendship.** – She says dying instantly. Mary cried a lot and she gets up with her dress full of Aylee blood. Francis reaches her to hug her and she let him do it, not believing that moments before she was really happy and know she had a certain. Francis would die for sure if they married. The man who was comforting her, that she loves deeply and that she never given up was doom to die for them own happiness. And there were other certain: she would never let that happen. She moves away from him looking one last time for his deep blue eyes trying to memorize them.

She didn't say a word and hugs all her friends and they saw one of the guards taking care of Aylee dead body. All of them were uncomfortable but they had nothing they could do.

Mary couldn't sleep that night. Too many worries and nightmares were threating her. So even if was too early she had defined a plan to escape from the castle. There was nothing can went wrong and she had to be quickly and off course… she needed Queen's Catherine help. Mary knew that she would do anything to maintain her firstborn alive, that she loves her son too deeply for not co-operate!

Finally it was morning and Mary was already waked. For say the truth: she hadn't slept at all! Her eyes were red and she was in grief. Her friends get in her room murmuring a good morning without any meaning. They helped Mary to dress and when they finished Mary ask all of them to sit in her couch.

**- I will leave France today. I can't permit that anyone of us die because of my personal happiness.** – Mary declares with her hands in front of her belly. **– I wished I could take all of you but I can't if I really want this went right.** – She says sadly and watched her friend's nods. – **So, here it's my plan: I will go through the secret passageway to the stables. It will be no guard there because the king went to town solves a thing with peasants. So I will ride a horse far from the castle to the port when a small ship awaits me or… I will buy my passageway right to Scotland.** – She explains. **– I packed a few things and hide them in the passageway for no one to notice and only you know what I am about to do.** – She says in a tune of aware. **– Francis can't know where I am and you have to be cautious with the letters you will receive from me.** – Mary explains looking at every one of them and grabbing the hand of two. **– I will do anything to protect you even when I will be far from you.** – She promises looking at her. **– I will miss all of you.** – She guarantees hugging all of them in a tight hug. **– I love you. **

**- We love you too.** – They respond at the same time looking at Mary with tears in their eyes. But they knew that Mary was a very kind person who wouldn't let anything happened to Francis or their people.

Mary walks to the queen chambers when Catherine received her.

**- I'm here to say that I'm going away.** – She declares**. – I will not let Francis die because of me but I want you to guarantee that I and my friends will no longer be a target.** – She says seriously and saw the queen nodded to her words.

**- I will no longer be a threat, believe me.** – She guarantees with a sad smile because she knew that Francis would be heartbroken with that.

Mary assents with the head and prepares to leave.

**- Thank You.** – Catherine thanks really appreciated with her gesture.

**- You're welcome.** – She says leaving her chambers and walking directly to the passageway without looking back. If she do it, Mary wouldn't be certain if she was capable of leaving him, the man that she loves so deeply, the man of her dreams and the man of her live. She walks quickly to that corridors and enter in the passageway where she felt safe. She walks and was guide for the marks of chalk that Clarissa made for her. In a question of a few minutes she was in the stable. She gets up to the horse and order him to lope from that place.

**- I hope someday you can forgive me.** – Mary says in a sob with tears on her face. **– I will always love you, Francis.**

She ride for a long minutes and saw a small boat ready to depart. She ran from it.

**- Scotland? **– She asks to the man of the boat.

**- Maybe. **– He responds suspicious. Then Mary puts a few golden coins in the man's hand.

**- Scotland, it is. **– He says happy for that little fortune.


End file.
